A NEW BEGINNING
by OWENHAPHNE
Summary: Harry's brother is BWL. His parents are alive and he even has a sister. But there is more to Harry than what he appears...and the fate of the world probably rests on his shoulders. Side story or after story to A NEW LIFE. Not a squeel. Longer summary inside.


**A NEW BEGINNING**

 _AN: This was meant to be a squeal to my other story but the ideas were coming so fast that I was having a hard time concentrating on A NEW LIFE so this will be like a side-story of sorts. I am going to put this chapter first and see the reaction and then I'll decide on the rate at which I will be updating it. I will try to avoid spoilers for my other story in this one as it will be slightly different._

 _Summary: Harry mastered the Deathly Hallows and defeated Voldemort, the ministry turned against him and he is forced to take a trip through the veil to protect his children. He is sent to an alternate Universe where he is told he has a very crucial role to play there. After he accomplishes that, he expects to move on but things are never that easy, he is once again sent to another universe. One so similar to his own but yet different, only this time, he doesn't remember his past, most of it at least. The inspiration for this story came from HARRY POTTER, RISE FROM DUST BY BLUEZZ-17._

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any other recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

 **-ANBANBANBANB-**

 **Chapter 1**

 _July 31_ _st_ _1980, St. Mungo's_

Lily Potter-nee Evans gazed at the barely open hazel eyes of the little bundle in her arms. Not for the first time, she reminded herself to never allow her idiot of a husband to convince her to have another child. Even with the help of magic, childbirth was not an enjoyable experience but it was well the effort if the cute little bundle was the result.

"Damm you Lily, you just cost me ten galleons." Sirius Black grumbled as he handed over said galleons to an ecstatic looking James who was grinning at Lily like she was the best thing to ever happen to this world.

"What is this about?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and James chuckled as he waved away her concern.

"Nothing to worry about Lils, you are as amazing as ever, even after going through that, you look like a fallen angel." Lily knew he was trying to distract her. While she knew she was beautiful, and James wasn't one to pass up any opportunity to remind her of that fact, she could clearly see when he was trying to distract her with flattery. Even though it usually worked, she was not deterred this time.

"Sirius?" she asked sternly and the dog animagus who had been about to reach for the bundle in her arms stopped abruptly and changed course instead reaching for a goblet at her bedside table.

"I will be getting some water for you." He declared as he headed for the door. "I wonder if these healers would be kind enough to…" his voice cut off as he closed the door and the room was filled with the not so quiet snickers coming from Remus. James was looking at the closed door with a betrayed look and when Lily's gaze turned back to him her smiled at her while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Er…I should check whether…Uhm Harry, yes Harry should be here, I wonder where he is, back in a few." He managed to stammer before he made a beeline for the door. He moved so fast that Lily wondered whether her husband had some vampire blood in his ancestry. Remus's stopped snickering and just laughed out loud drawing Lily's attention.

"Remus, please don't tell me you will be abandoning me as well."

"Of course not, which sort of marauder would I be if I abandoned my friend?" he answered after he had managed to get his laughter under control.

"The Sirius and James kind I guess." She offered with a smile at the werewolf. If she was assured of anyone's loyalty, it was Remus and she would gladly trust him with her life, well except on the full-moon as he had a habit of not being himself then. "So what was that about?"

"Well, Sirius accused James of being weak because other his love for flying and his hair, Harry is almost a male copy of yourself." Remus explained with a grin and Lily raised her eyebrows at that. Harry indeed had a slight resemblance to her but her had many traits from James' side of the family, though not from James himself. "As you can understand, that was a serious blow to James' ego with how proud he is about Harry so they made a bet on what this one would be like."

"Seriously?" Lily asked quite amused.

"Yep, and Sirius was to give James ten galleons for every trait of James' that the baby had, beginning with the eyes."

Lily giggled despite herself. "And apparently they are not sure how I'll react to that."

"You have to admit you can be pretty scary, especially the last few months." Remus said with a smile of his own. Looking back on the last two months, Lily had to admit he was right. He emotions and magic had a habit of going overdrive as the ninth moth approached. And it had been worse with Harry as not only was it the first time she was having a baby, Harry had been quite powerful and these reactions happened basing the child's magic.

"It is not my fault that I am surrounded by the world's biggest idiots now am I." Lily said and the two who had fled the room earlier entered.

"Yeah, I admit Padfoot gives the word idiot an entirely different meaning." James said as he came to sit next to her on the bed.

"Says the idiot with two kids. I wonder how Lily has not run mad yet." Sirius retorted as he conjured himself a golden chair.

James ignored the jab at his being a father at turned to his wife. "How are you feeling Lils?"

"I am quite fine. You wouldn't have a suggestion for his name wouldn't you?" she asked while gently handing him the bundle. James had never been a babies person and Lily had suffered with Harry quite a lot even with the help of Tripy.

"Well is it obvious." he stated while looking at identical hazel eyes with love. "This right here is all of me. The eyes, the nose, the cheeks, the hair. I mean this is a clone of myself."

Lily groaned. "Please don't tell me you are thinking what I think you are thinking."

"You are right as always sweet Lils." James said proudly. "I have no idea how you put up with these lowly mortals." He said this while gesturing at Remus and Sirius seated at the other side.

"Stop trying to flatter me James, I am not naming my son James Potter." Lily growled but James just continued smiling at her but before she could try to drive her point home, the door opened and a little head crowned by slightly messy black hair peered into the room. Green eyes searched the room from Sirius and Remus to James until they landed on Lily's own. The three-year-old smiled and ran up to his mother and in a blink of an eye, he was hugging her wrapping his small arms around her waist. Lily's on James having vampire blood was strengthened with the speed at which the boy had moved.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"I am fine Harry. And happy birthday sweetie." She answered with a smile. Harry was a cute little thing. He was tall for someone his age standing at 3ft5in, and was very smart for his age either. He liked reading and was very fluent in speaking and this was not helped by the time he spent with the elder Potters. They seemed to be hell-bent on creating a perfect little pureblood out of him as Dorea had already started teaching him on how an heir was supposed to behave. And speaking of Dorea.

"Harry dear, please release your mother, she has just gone through a lot." Dorea Potter-nee Black chastised her grandson but the boy just shook his head and snuggled even further eliciting some laughs from the rest.

"He looks pretty comfy to me." James said from where he was still holding the baby. "Mom, Dad, meet my son, James Charlus Potter Jr." he declared with a smile.

"Well isn't he cute." The matriarch said as he took the baby from James who released a sigh of relief and practically teleported next to Sirius.

"Lord Potter, Lady Potter." Lily greeted as her parents-in-law entered.

"James, you shouldn't be so eager to run away from your son like that." Charlus Potter said with a frown and Dorea scoffed.

"Hello Mr. Pot, meet Mr. Kettle." She muttered quietly and Lily chuckled.

"Don't be like that now." The older man said. Apparently his ears were very sharp despite being over sixty. "We wouldn't want to give him ideas now." Charlus came and stood next to his wife while peering at James Jr.

"This one is more Potter than Black."

"You almost sound relieved." Dorea commented and Charlus grinned unrepentantly.

"Well, with the way Harry turned out to be, I wouldn't like all my grandchildren to take after you line. Not that is a bad thing either." He swiftly amended as the beautiful dark-haired woman narrowed her eyes.

"And was I thinking I was the only one who was whipped." James whispered to Sirius but his voice was heard by everyone in the room. Sirius started snickering and wondering what was up with his friend, he looked up only to be met with two fierce glares. He blinked and looked at Sirius.

"Say Padfoot, you reckon Alice is finished."

Sirius caught on real fast. "I doubt it; our dear Frank will probably need a manly shoulder for support." He answered as he stood up from his chair.

"Good idea, though my beautiful wife will need one too." He said reluctantly as Sirius shoed him to the door.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she has a handful of shoulders right here." he answered and as they reached the door and James opened it swiftly and the two best friends ran off.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds.

"I think." The three-year-old next to Lily said seriously. "That is the lousiest escape in history."

"I must agree with Harry here." Charlus stated as he slowly reached the door. "But Longbottom really needs a manly shoulder."

And with that, the Lord Potter disappeared through the door as well leaving an amused group behind. Harry blinked at the door before he looked at both his mother and grandfather then he looked at Remus and stood up.

"Uncle Remus?"

"Yes Harry…"

"We are the only men in the room."

"I can see that."

"Good." Harry nodded and walked out of the door. It took Remus a few seconds before Harry's meaning downed on Remus before he excused himself and ran after the boy.

"I am not sure whether to be worried or proud that my three-year-old son considers himself a man." Lily said and Dorea laughed with her.

"I must say Harry is a peculiar boy."

"That he is, he sometimes behaves older than he has any right to be that it is scary."

"I know what you mean, Lily. He refused to call me grandma saying that I was too young to be called a grandma." Dorea answered with a smile. Lily knew her son was very close to the Potters just as much as they were fond of him.

"Really, so how does he address you."

"Either Lady Potter or Aunt Dorea. But with Charlus he just calls him by name." she said with a shrug. "I just hope this war ends real soon. I don't want them my grandchildren to grow up in constant fear."

"I don't know Dorea. He seems to just get stronger every day." Lily said worriedly. "I am really worried about James and Sirius."

"They can take care of themselves. Lily." Dorea assured her. "Those two are some of the greatest fighters in wizarding Britain, not even counting yourself."

Lily felt herself blush. Dorea Potter had been sort of an idol to her during her time of Hogwarts. She was powerful, enigmatic, and one of the best healers to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts. Not to mention that the woman was a war hero of the war with Grindewald as her and Charlus Potter had fought the dark Lord and forced him to retreat numerous time. In fact, Dorea and Charlus Potter had been fighting Grindewald to a standstill before Dumbledore had arrived and started dueling his friend.

Getting praise from her idol was like being complimented by Saint Peter himself. Looking at James Jr sleeping peacefully in her arms, she could feel that her son was going to leave a mark on this world. Just like the way she had felt after giving birth to Harry. She vowed to be there for them and to hold their hands as they tackled whatever was ahead of them.

 **-ANBANBANBANB-**

 _March 23_ _rd_ _1981, Godrics Hollow._

"Harry sweetie, could you please go to your room." Lily said gently to her first-born son. It was just after dinner and the Potters were preparing for bed. James Jr was already asleep and Harry had been reading a book on manners and etiquette gifted to him by Dorea Potter. The boy looked at the visitor suspiciously for a few moments before he stood up.

"Good night mum." He murmured as he hugged her and then went and did the same to James. He always hugged them every morning and before going to sleep. Infect he hugged them at every opportunity he got as if afraid they were going to leave him. James ruffled his hair and Lily smiled as Harry scowled at his father.

"Don't give me that look young man." James said sternly, or _tried._

James was always spooked by Harry's hair. While it had been the typical bird's nest that was a common Trait among the Potters, it had been losing it… _messiness_ as he grew up. He still looked like James with the angular features and ridiculously small ears but he wasn't the carbon copy that young Jimmy was probably going to be and that was not to mention the fact that unlike his father, Harry did not need glasses. Thank Merlin for that.

Giving the old man another suspicious look, Harry got his book and sauntered out of the room with his head held high as if daring the visitor to hurry him. When he left through the door, Dumbledore sighed and spoke up.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much does he?"

James chuckled. "I gave up with trying to understand Harry, he has been with mum and dad too long that any oddities he has I blame them."

"Ah… those two aren't very fond of me. But I wouldn't expect them to influence a young man like that."

"I doubt it has anything to do with them." Lily argued as she settled on the couch next to her husband. "There are certain individuals he just doesn't seem to like for no reason."

"Yeah, like Wormtail." James said with a frown.

"Interesting." Dumbledore mused thoughtfully and Lily cleared her throat.

"You said you had something urgent to tell us Albus."

"Ah, yes…." Dumbledore said and whipped out his wand and cast a number of detection spells. "Strange…"

"What?"

"I feel like someone else is here but my spells can't pick up anything. You didn't give Harry the invisibility cloak did you?" Dumbledore asked James who was looking around wearily.

"No, in fact it is right here in my pocket."

"I guess I am just being paranoid." Dumbledore said as he stowed back his wand from wherever he keeps it. "You will have to understand that whatever I am about to tell you is highly confidential and I am only telling you because it concerns you."

Now Lily was getting scared. A feeling of dread settled in her stomach as she peered in Dumbledore's blue eyes. "It concerns us?"

"Yes. Or rather your children."

"What is wrong with them Professor?" James asked leaning forward while holding Lily protectively as if expecting his former headmaster to attack her.

"I think it would be best if I just showed you. You wouldn't have a pensieve with you?" he asked and Lily raised her wand. A few seconds later, the stone basin came floating through the door and settled gently on the table between them and the Hogwarts headmaster.

The feeling of dread intensified as the headmaster brought his wand to his temple and after a brief moment of concentration, he pulled it off and it came with a silvery string that Lily recognised as a memory. Her instincts were screaming at her to tell the headmaster to get out so that she may never see whatever was in that memory but if it concerned her babies, then she had to find out. The old man placed the memory in the pensieve and after tapping a few runes, he stirred the memory until it was glowing an eerily green.

"Please, go ahead. I will give the explanations when you are finished." The headmaster said gesturing to the pensieve.

Lily shared a look with James and when he gave her an encouraging nod, she leaned forward and placed her face into the pensieve. She felt the familiar sinking feeling and a few seconds later, she felt solid ground and before she could blink, James materialized next to her.

In front of them was Albus seated across a creepy looking woman draped in a large spangled shawl and many gaudy bangles and rings. There were many pieces of parchment on the table between them and Dumbledore looked very bored as the woman continued rumbling about how qualified she was and the number of Seers in her family line. Just when it looked like Dumbledore was going to interrupt her, she suddenly stiffened and her eyes lost focus as they looked exactly where Lily and James were standing holding hands. Her mouth opened and in an ominous voice, she spoke the words which would haunt Lily's memory for the rest of her life.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord shall mark him as an equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches._

The memory ended and Lily found herself back on the couch and Dumbledore sucking on a lemon drop.

"Well, that was disappointing." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it didn't even rhyme." James said in disappointment.

"I think today wasn't her day, you shouldn't be too hard on her." Lily mock frowned at her husband.

"You are probably right. You think we should try finding her on the full moon?"

"I doubt it. Wizards and witches aren't exactly known for their inventiveness."

"For some reason, I feel like I should be offended by that."

"ENOUGH." Dumbledore finally lost it. Lily thought that the lemon drop he had been sucking was finished. _James is rubbing off me I think._

"You don't seem to understand the gravity of this situation. I expected better from you Lily." His voice was filled with disappointment that would have made any Hogwarts feel like they have committed the worst crime imaginable.

"Oh we understand the situation alright." Lily said as all traces of humor disappeared from her voice. "A hag, who is doing a poor attempt at acting like an insect that was desperate for job spewed a few words in front of you and now you are to tell us that one of our children is going to kill Voldemort or be killed, did I miss something?"

"Yeah, he is going to be having superpowers that Voldy has never heard of." James pipped in while looking at his wife proudly.

"Listen Professor. We want to get rid of that thing as much as you but I will not be taking Harry in front of the Dark Lord just because he is supposed to kill him."

"I will not argue for Sybil as I have little faith in Divination and I wouldn't have bothered to tell you otherwise but a situation as come up." Now _that_ got their attention. "I don't know if you saw but half-way through the prophecy, someone was caught by my brother eavesdropping. He did not hear the whole prophecy but he heard enough to make things complicated."

The feeling of dread that had disappeared came back with a vengeance as Lily realized where this was heading.

" _the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seven month dies…_ that is what the Death Eater managed to hear and he immediately rushed to Voldemort. Using whatever criteria, Voldemort came to the conclusion that young Jimmy and Neville fit the description of what he heard and he therefore has decided to do away with the threat before it becomes real." Dumbledore explained as he regarded the two of them.

"You seem to be well informed about _his_ plans." James pointed out. "How did you get by this information?"

"I am afraid I can't tell you. Though I have reason to believe my source." Dumbledore said.

Lily was quiet for some time as she went over the memory in her mind. She had glanced at the side when she thought she saw a scuffle happening but she had been so engrossed in the hag to pay it mind. Now however, thinking back on it, she could clearly remember the white beard of Aberforth along slightly familiar…" Please tell me it was not Severus."

The slight widening of Dumbledore's eyes was enough answer for her and she felt James stiffening as her grip on his hand tightened. Ever since fifth-year when their friendship broke up, Lily had kept her distance from her childhood friend but when they left Hogwarts and got married, she had been trying to patch up their friendship. She knew Severus had an affinity for the Dark Arts but she could never had expected him to become a death eater.

"Please I would like you to understand that the moment Severus realized Voldemort's decision he begged him to spare you but he refused and that caused him to turn to me." Dumbledore said patronizingly but he realized to late that he had said the wrong thing as he looked at Lily's furious eyes that seemed to glow with anger.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?" she shrieked at her former headmaster as she stood up. Lily was not a very tall woman; in fact, she could even be called short but no sane person would want to face an irate Lily. "…so because he thought it was alright for his master to murder my family so longer as he _spares_ me then I should be glad and…you know what, just get out."

"Lily…"

"OUT!"

Dumbledore sighed in disappointment as he stood up. "I am sorry that my visit ended up like this Mrs. Potter but Tom will not rest until he has dealt with what he considers a threat to his power. I just hope you will be ready for him when he comes, I suggest a _Fidelius_ as it will keep you safe enough. Have a good evening."

Lily watched her former headmaster walk out of the door without a word. The moment he left the room, she sank into the sofa and melted into James' hands who had decided to let his wife handle the old headmaster.

"It will be fine Lils, nothing will happen to us and most importantly them, I swear to you." He softly promised as he kissed her forehead, his hand running through her dark-red hair. Lily nodded in his chest, her brain already thinking of the ways she was going to keep her family safe.

 **-ANBANBANBANB-**

 _October 31_ _st_ _1982, Longbottom Manor._

Lily took a sip from the goblet in her hand and smiled at her husband from across the room where he was in a conversation with Frank, Sirius Black, Cyrus Greengrass and Ted Tonks and Peter Pettigrew. _Peter._

Harry had not been happy with the decision of making Peter the secret keeper. It was not like he had been told about it; the boy had entered the room just as they were about to perform the _Fidelius Charm_ and told her that she didn't trust Peter. When Lily had asked him why, the boy had told her "I don't know but don't make him" and he had left the room. They had waved it off as one of those odd things about their soon to be four-year-old son. However, from that day Harry had demonstrated his lack of trust until it reached a point the two couldn't be in the same room.

For some reason Harry had numerous bouts of accidental magic whenever the short man came into the room usually slamming him into a wall or sending a table flying right at him whenever they were both in the room. Harry had been scolded numerous times and even grounded but he refused to apologize to the rat-animagus.

Hearing laughter from the other end, she looked up to see James was proudly recounting the numerous time he had performed magic against Peter while the person in question was watching with a stiff smile as the others laughed at his expense. After that week, Lily had started doubting the choice of Peter as secret keeper but it wasn't like they had much choice. Remus, despite Lily's faith in him was a werewolf and it was no secret that Voldemort had found a way of helping the werewolves that joined him to control their transformations. Lily wasn't planning on putting the life her family at risk in case Remus' needs won out.

Sirius was an obvious choice. Despite his prowess in a fight, he couldn't stand up to the dark Lord by himself and could easily be caught and Voldemort, she was sure would be able to squeeze the secret out of him. While they had other friends, Peter was the obvious choice as no one would suspect him and most especially, he was the fourth half of the Marauders. Everyone agreed that he was the best choice. Except Harry of course and after that week, Lily had her own doubts. She saw the object of her thoughts looking around nervously every few seconds and her eyes narrowed. Maybe it was the wine she had been taking the whole evening but she was feeling very _paranoid_ and _protective_ right now.

Peter excused himself and walked towards the main entrance and Lily scowled. Something was not right. Her maternal instincts were in full drive. Something was happening with her babies. She abruptly stood up and strode towards her husband. She had just taken a few steps when a shrill sound was heard throughout the Manor signaling that the wards were under attack. She changed course, her wand slipping into her hand as reached the window and she felt her blood freezing in anger.

"Death Eaters." Sirius spat as he got next to her while James stood on her other side. "They might have picked the wrong day." Lily could only nod. Most members of the Order of the Phoenix were here and not the soft ones either. Moody, Shacklebolt, James, Frank, Sirius, Alice, Amelia and herself. Cyrus and Ted were not members but both were very capable fighters. It was only then that it dawned on her. This was no coincidence. The most capable members of the order were here and twenty death Eater had attacked being led by the one person who doesn't bother with a mask. Bellatrix Lestrange.

 _Not Voldemort. But Bellatrix._

He blood froze as curses started flying. The death eaters didn't seem to be putting much effort. It was like they were waiting for someone else to come but Lily wasn't even paying attention to the fight, she grabbed her husband's had. "The wards…"

James looked at her in confusion before his closed his eyes in concertation. He paled, almost dramatically as his face was almost as white as a paper. He looked at her, his hazel eyes full of fear and anger. She immediately understood and his words didn't do anything to settle her mind. " _He_ is there."

 _ **Ten minutes earlier.**_

 _ **Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow**_

Dorea Potter-nee Black looked at the sleeping child in her hands. It seemed like Harry wasn't the only who grew up first. Little jimmy had grown quite fast. He walked very comfortably and spent a lot of his waking hours causing havoc around the house with his toy broom. His messy hair and shinning hazel eyes made him look almost like James had been though the boy had taken Lily's ears and cheeks. His cheekbones were not the aristocratic looking ones of his brother but he was still developing and they were covered by a good layer of fat.

Dorea looked at her husband who was seated on the ground engrossed in a game of chess with his grandson. Harry had grown even more in the last year. Standing at 3ft12in, he could easily pass for a five-year-old. In fact, he learned with five year olds in that muggle school. Charlus and Harry usually spend their time together either with Harry listening to stories of his family or playing a game of chess which Harry has never won.

Dorea checked on the wall clock for what felt like the tenth time this night. It had not been easy to convince Lily and James to celebrate their wedding anniversary with Alice and Frank at Longbottom Manor but the young couple had caved in. It had been seven months since James had informed them about the prophecy and these months had been full of tension. The _Fidelius_ had been a surprise and the older Potters had not been satisfied with their choice of secret keeper. It had not been helped by Harry's accidental magic. Harry never performs accidental magic. That was a known fact to anyone who knew him and any other person would have thought him a squib but she knew better. He had been practicing his magic since he was three but Dorea had not interfered.

Therefore, the fact that Harry did accidental magic and it was focused on Peter Pettigrew raised so many questions that the two war veterans later came to the conclusion that something was up with the rat animagus. A few days of investigation and they had found out where the rat's loyalties stood. They had come up with a plan that hopefully would protect their family and allow them have a good life. Today, Voldemort will attack Potter Cottage and today, he would meet his end.

Her attention was drawn by Harry as his head snapped up. His four-year-old face was marred by a frown. "Charlus…somebody is coming." He said.

Charlus swiftly stood up and looked out of the window. His back stiffened and he gave Dorea a nod. Dorea understood, it was time. She picked at little Jimmy who was still sleeping and went and gave her husband a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I will see you soon." Charlus answered and then turned to Harry who was watching him with the chess board in his hand.

"I was about to win, I only had one move." The boy complained as he hugged his grandfather.

Charlus chuckled. "No you were not, but don't worry Harry, you will win many games after tonight." The boy pulled back and green eyes regarded his grandfather for a moment.

"I will make you proud." He said quietly not breaking his gaze.

"I know you will Harry."

The house shook and Dorea gave her husband another kiss and grabbed Harry's hand. She swiftly climbed the stairs, two at a time heading to the kids' room. When she reached the door, she spared a glance at her husband who was standing in a fighting stance, his wand pointing at the door in anticipation. There was an explosion as the door exploded and the Dark Lord walked through. She turned and entered the room, throwing a strong locking charm on the door.

She laid the sleeping Jimmy in his cot pulled open the carpet that was next to the cot. Drawing her wand, she ignored the noise coming from stairs and with a slight flick, a slash appeared on her arm and she dripped three drops of blood on one of the runes under the carpet. Blood magic was considered dark but if it would take dark magic to keep her family safe, then so be it. The ritual she was attempting was old magic that she had come across in the Black Family Library. It would hopefully enter the Dark Lord in a contract and when he tries to kill one of her grandchildren, then whatever magic he uses will backfire and kill him. The sounds coming from downstairs abruptly cut off and Dorea felt a stab of pain as the connection she had with her husband was severed.

Knowing she was out of time, she turned to Harry who had been watching her in fascination and drew him into a tight hug.

"Listen Harry, I promised to hold your hand as you boarded the Hogwarts Express but that won't be happening. Whatever happens today, you must understand that me and you grandfather love you so much that we sometimes feel that you are more of a son than a grandson." She told him as his eyes were shining with tears. "Put all the lessons we have given you to good use and be the greatest wizard to ever walk this Planet. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise." Harry answered with determination.

"Good. And whatever you do or become, we shall always be proud of you." She assured him and pulled him into another hug. At that very moment, very moment, the door to the bedroom exploded sending shrapnel flying everywhere in the room. Dorea shoved Harry aside and whirled around her wand blurring as all the bits and pieces were collected and sent flying back at the dark Lord standing in the door way. He waved his wand and they all disappeared before they could even reach him.

He limped his way into the room and Dorea had a good look at him. His robes were in tatters and blood was coming from a wound on his right leg while his other hand which was not holding the wand was holding his torso which was also covered in dark red blood. The battle with Charlus had not been as easy as the Dark Lord had initially though.

"Get out of my way woman, I am not in the mood to play with imbeciles." Voldemort snarled as he advanced at Dorea. His injuries didn't prevent him from looking as intimidating as ever. His magic was struggling around him, ready to be released at a moment's notice. This made it even easier for her.

"Please, kill me instead and my spare my grandsons." She pleaded as tears flowed from her eyes. "You can kill me but spare them please, they are just little children." Begging was not something she had done quite often. She was raised a Black, one of the most prestigious and richest families in Magical Britain, so begging was almost a taboo to her. But she did it anyway, for Charlus, for her family, for Harry.

"Please, kill me but leave my grandsons alone…" she begged for the _third time_ as she fell on her knees and the Dark Lord looked down at her. Her end of the contract was done and magic was in the room in anticipation for the Dark Lord's decision. Had he been thinking rationally, he would have wondered why one of the most powerful witches of her age was just kneeling before him without uttering a spell in defense. Had he not been arrogant, he would have felt that some of the magic around him wasn't his doing. He did not. And even as he raised his wand, the magic of the contract started mixing with his.

Dorea had knelt in a position which had the Dark Lord standing right in the middle of the runic circle. The ritual had been a gamble but it had paid out. As she felt the magic join with the Dark Lord, she breathed a sigh of relief knowing that after this day, this monster will not trouble her precious Harry and the rest of his family. The dark Lord raised his wand that was glowing green at the tip and Dorea stole one last glance at where Harry had fallen.

 _We are always with you._ She mouthed the words and Harry's tear filled eyes shifted slightly in understanding.

"The so be it. _Avada Kedavra."_

The killing curse struck her in the chest, her grey eyes that were still locked on Harry's green immediately lost the spark of life as if a switch had just been flipped behind her eyes. Harry let out a scream of denial and the dark Lord was lifted from his feet and slammed into the wall by a wave of magic. The boy tried to stand up but he screamed again as he felt something burn in his chest and he immediately collapsed just next to the cot where little Jimmy was standing watching the proceedings quietly.

Voldemort shook his head and slowly rose to his feet with a groan. Even as he felt his spine begin to repair itself, he marveled at the power the older boy had. He had been told of the bouts of accidental magic by Pettigrew but he had thought they were exaggerations. There was a lot of potential in the boy and Voldemort's lips curled in an imitation of a smirk as an idea struck him. Tonight had gone horribly wrong. He had planned to come here, kill Potter and the mudblood as well as the two brats and then join Bella at the Longbottoms and kill them as well as their brat.

He had not expected to find the older Potters here. It had been a trap but whatever the old fools had planned had obviously failed as in a few seconds, he would be completing his mission even if he had been delayed. But seeing the power held by the elder Potter, a few adjustments were to be made. The brat was going to be very powerful and he couldn't see a better prize than that. The idea of Potter and his mudblood whore being killed by their son brought a smile on the Dark Lord's lips. He would raise the brat, mentor him, mold him into the perfect weapon and when the time was right, he would set him lose on the Light.

He slowly limped his way over to the brat that was watching him with unnerving hazel eyes. But he was the Dark Lord, he never gets unnerved by pathetic brats. He could feel the power from the boy ad he wondered just how that mudblood managed to have powerful children. No matter, he will be dead soon. He pointed his wand at the one-year old.

" _Avada Kedavra."_

He watched in mild satisfaction as his most favorite curse traveled the short distance and hit the little boy on the forehead. And then something stirred in the air, his magic felt off. The brat was still standing, and a lightning shaped rune was glowing where he had been struck by the killing curse. Before Voldemort could blink, the rune seemed to explode and the boy screamed as a beam of white magic erupted from the room and headed right at Voldemort. He swiftly erected his strongest shield but the beam just passed through it as it wasn't there and struck Voldemort in the chest and he felt his soul being ripped from his body.

For the first time since he discovered magic back at the orphanage, Voldemort felt fear. He knew he was going to die and hoped desperately that his Horcruxes would save him. He screamed as his body disintegrated and his magic erupted from him blowing the wall next to him and a huge hole in the roof. The moment his soul was freed, he immediately took flight, hoping to be as far away from Dumbledore as possible. A small shard of his soul remained behind as he left and floated around looking for somewhere to stay. It approached the figure lying on the floor of the older boy but fled immediately as it felt an aura of death surrounding him. It felt another presence of the baby and latched on the wound on the little boy's forehead. The moment it entered, the would sealed itself leaving a trail of blood on the child's face.

For a moment there was complete silence in the room and then Harry's eyes snapped open. He slowly looked at the damage of the room and slowly crawled towards his grandmother's lifeless body and gently closed her eyes. He carried her head and placed it in his lap. Not a single tear came out of his eye. His left hand ran through her dark hair while his right absently massaged the tattoo on his chest.

 _ **Meanwhile at Longbottom Manor.**_

Lily was getting frustrated as she fired a flurry of spells at Bellatrix Lestrange. She knew her babies were under attack but there was no way of reaching them. The Death Eaters had been sent here to keep them busy while Voldemort himself killed her children. The thought of her children made her more furious and the next three cutting curses caught Bellatrix's leg and torso but the bitch just giggled and continued fighting like nothing had happened.

All of a sudden, all the five remaining Death Eaters clutched their left arms and fell down screaming loudly for a few seconds and then they abruptly stopped. Lily felt the anti-apparition wards lift and she grabbed James' hand and apparated to her living room. The sight she found made her gasp. The room was completely destroyed and Charlus' bloody body was lying lifelessly on the floor.

"No…no, no please no." she wailed as she ran after James up the stairs to the kids' room and gasped even louder. Half of the wall and that part of the roof was destroyed Dorea was lying in the middle of the room as a very much _alive_ Harry was staring unblinkingly at her beautiful face. "Harry!" she croaked.

Harry looked up and laid his grandmother's head on the ground then in a blink of an eye, he was hugging the both of them like he was seeing them for the first time. At that moment, Lily heard one of the sweetest sounds in the world. As if woken by his mother's voice, Jimmy suddenly started crying. Lily gently handed Harry to James and rushed to the cot where her precious baby boy was. She waved her wand and the blood on his face disappeared as she hugged him as if her life depended on it. She looked at the burnt carpet and saw the runes on the floor. More tears flowed from her eyes as she recognised the ritual. One she had planned to use when the Dark Lord came. Dorea's love for her grandchildren had saved them. The ultimate sacrifice.

 _ **-ANBANBANBANB-**_

AN: Hi everyone, welcome to the story. Harry isn't the BWL, and he is three years older than his brother. Obviously many things are different from canon and they will be explained along the way. Harry doesn't remember his previous life, not directly at least but he has what you may call a sixth sense. Anyway, you will have to find out the rest by yourselves. On another note, English isn't my first or second language and I am I desperate need of a beta.


End file.
